


Beg For It

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Porn, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Beg For It

The bar was a little too crowded and loud for your taste tonight, but you’d stuck it out this far already. The squad had wrapped a rather difficult case and everyone deserved a few drinks to wind down and drain the thoughts from their brain with whatever their poison was. You were across the table from Nick, your legs very purposely bumping or rubbing against each other while you acting like nothing was happening above the table. You’d started a casual sexual relationship a few months ago, neither of you had time or interest for anything more serious. You knew Nick was a bit of a hot mess right now, he wasn’t even really your type, but the sex was absolute fire and you weren’t going to give that up. 

Throughout the evening (and honestly a bit of the entire day, including while you were still at work) you’d been merciless flirting with each other, the brunt of it coming from your end. It had been a while since you’d last hooked up and you were eager for your night to end with you not alone with your vibrator. 

Carisi was gabbling on about something or other that you definitely weren’t paying attention to, keeping a side eye on Nick. God did he ever look good tonight, sleeves rolled up exposing his gorgeous arms, tie gone, you could see the slant of his neck just begging to be marked up. You shook yourself out of it when you realized your drink was empty, pushing back from the table and crossing over to the bar.

You jumped slightly at the sudden feel of someone caging you against the bar, your breath catching in your throat when the waft of cologne made you realize it was Nick.

“You want it so bad, you know what you’ve gotta do. Beg for it.”He muttered against the shell of your ear, nipping at your earlobe before pushing himself off the bar, shooting you a wink as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Taking a breath to calm your flustered self, (and thankful the table was far enough from the bar that no one would’ve seen) you thanked the bartender, double checking your tab was settled before you returned to the group. Nick shot you a smirk once he returned to the table, knowing your heated cheeks were due to him, which is why when you finished your drink and said you were calling it a night, he was surprised. 

He knew that you were interested, this wasn’t you just going home to go to bed, or that you’d changed your mind. No, you were playing some kind of game. And while you bid the squad goodnight, you knew he wasn’t about to follow suit or make up some kind of excuse, he wanted you to beg, and he wasn’t leaving until you were a whining. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when his phone vibrated with a text from you.

‘ _Beg, you say?’_

_‘You know it princess.’_

_‘And if I get all hot and bothered before you get here? End up taking care of myself instead?’_

_‘Then I’ll use you instead, you won’t get a second chance.’_

_‘Hmm…I don’t see the harm in that.’_

Nick practically rolled his eyes.  
‘ _Shame you can’t see how ruined my panties are. I can’t lie, I’ve been wet all day just thinking about you absolutely destroying me Nicky. My lips wrapped around your thick cock while you fuck my face. You’d like that wouldn’t you? I know you would. You always love it when I deepthroat you. If I’m good to I get to suck your cock? Please Daddy?’_

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, gulping down a swig of beer before typing out a brief reply.

_‘You can do better than that baby girl.’_

_‘I want to feel you. I want your hands everywhere on my body, please. Please I need you. I want your fingers in my pussy, I can feel it pulsing for you. I want you to fuck me, I want you to use me. Please daddy, I need your cock, my pussy’s begging for it, I want you to pound into me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. I want your hand around my throat as you take me from behind. Please daddy?’_

Nick did his best not to swear under his breath, especially as the next one came in. It was simply an image of your fingers dipping below the waist band of your pitiful lace excuse of panties. Trying to discreetly adjust himself in his pants, he quickly swallowed the rest of his beer, saying a hastily goodnight too the squad. Now more than ever he was incredibly thankful that your apartment was only a couple of blocks away.

*

You knew it wasn’t ideal to leave your apartment unlocked, but the lack of a reply from Nick meant that he was definitely ready to rail you and was on his way over. You’d stripped down to your underwear already, and you definitely disobeyed what Nick asked for. You were so fucking pent up from the day, you couldn’t help yourself. Once you’d sent the picture your fingers gravitated towards your core, practically dripping by now, clenching around nothing. You’d barely began fucking yourself when you heard the apartment door open.

“You better have behaved princess.” Nick called out, locking the door behind him. He rid himself of his outerwear and as much clothing as he could while he made his way down the hall, not really caring where it landed. Once you knew your visitor was Nick you ditched the bra, pulling your fingers from your pussy as you sat up on your knees.

“Thought you’d never make it.” You teased. Nick tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the floor as he approached the foot of the bed where you were perched.

“Did you touch yourself?” In reply you simply held up your hand. His hand closed around your wrist, bringing your fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. “Naughty girl.”

“Doesn’t count as a second chance if I didn’t come.”

“You really are bratty tonight aren’t you?” He smirked, tugging you up to balancing on your knees so he could meet you in a bruising kiss.

His tongue prodded into your mouth, battling against yours as your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He sucked against your tongue, pulling your lip into his mouth before his teeth sunk into it. You clenched your thighs together for some amount of contact, trying to hold back the groan building in your throat as you felt your juices smearing on your thighs. His teeth scraped down your neck, mouth beginning to suck at the supple skin, you whined, hips thrusting in the air, not missing the dark chuckle from Nick.

“On your back, head over the edge.” His hands moved to his belt and you giggled, flipping into the position he wanted. 

Your head dangled over the edge of the bed and you very eagerly opened your mouth, you tongue sticking out waiting for his cock. 

“Good girl.” Nick praised, his hand briefly stroking your cheek before he shoved his pants and briefs down in one go. His dick popped up, hard and ready, pre-cum leaking from the tip, you had to hold back the smirk, knowing it was your words that got him that hard. 

Your hands reached out, one pumping him languidly while the other clasped around his thigh, guiding him closer to your waiting mouth. He began slow, thrusting into you with ease, moaning at the sensation of your tongue tracing patters around his cock, waiting for your lips to close around his length before he fucked with more passion. Nick felt his tip hit your throat, he could see the bulge in your throat through the thin skin.

“Touch yourself.” He moaned. Your eyes did their best to gain his from the angle you were at and he smirked, “I’m not promising that I’ll make you come. If you want one, you’d better get to work baby girl.”

You moaned around his cock, but did as he said, hand slipping beneath your panties, fingers delving into your drenched pussy. As much as you did your best to wrap your lips around him, toying with his length with your tongue, Nick was very much fucking your face, groaning at the feel of hitting your throat with each thrust. Each one amplified as soon as your fingers sunk into your pussy, you began too fuck yourself at the same rhythm that he plunged into your mouth. You began to curl them quickly, dragging across your gspot. You knew Nick meant it he wasn’t giving you any second chances, and you wanted to come at least once tonight. But you’d been so busy teasing each other all day that you knew he wouldn’t last much longer in your mouth. 

Nick continued to thrust into your mouth, his head thrown back at the feel of your tongue and lips around him, knowing that you fucking loved it as much as he did. His eyes shot open when you let out a significant whine. Your free hand had moved to your clit while the other one continue to fuck yourself, he increased his pressure and pace, knowing you’d mimic it, your thighs began to shake. Any amount of control you had over his blowjob completely disappeared as your orgasm washed over you, your body trembling, the groans vibrating around his cock.

He barely waited before pulling out of your mouth, forcefully flipping you onto your stomach, ripping off your panties that, were absolutely drenched at this point. Not bothering to wait he plunged into you, fully seating himself withing your cunt. A hearty yelp broke free of your lips, you’d been waiting for this all fucking week and finally he was thrusting into with such vigor you were shooting closer to the headboard with each pump. God his cock felt so fucking incredible, you could feel every ridge dragging across your walls, hitting the sensitive spot within you, you whimpered and whined with each thrust. 

You nearly yelped as he grabbed you by the hair, pulling your flush against his body. Your head fell back against his shoulder as his hand wrapped around your torso, you knew he must be close because his digits wrapped around your throat, squeezing more and more with each thrust until your breathing was more than ragged.

“You like that don’t you princess. Like when I’m fucking you so hard, when you can barely breathe?” His words were scattered, breathy, stuttering. He could feel the way your walls were clenching around him, fluttering more and more with each thrust, your pulse pounding against his hand as he closed even tighter around your throat. He loved how much you let him take control, how you completely submitted to him in moments like this. 

You felt his cock begin to twitch within you, the way his hips started to falter before he met you with a particularly heavy thrust, the hand around your neck fell and the next thrust threw you back onto the bed as he spilled within you.

 _“Holy fuck…”_ he muttered, stilling over you, his chest heaving. You did your best to regain your own composure as he started to soften still buried inside you. Nick leant over, kissing your back gently before pulling out, smirking as his cum leaked out of you. “Always look so good when I fill you up princess.”

“You love it.” You murmured against a pillow, flipping your head to face him where he dropped onto the bed. “Thank you. I needed that.”

“I think we both did after that week.” He replied with a grin, shifting to push down the blankets so you could move under them. “Now c’mere.”

You rolled your eyes but were more than okay sliding next to him under the blankets, curling around him as you caught your breath. Sometimes, the rough casual sex was really all that you needed, and a night like tonight was more than satisfactory.


End file.
